


Idolatry

by afreezingnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, DWRColorsChallenge, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: Through the open door, Dean could see that Cas had left the main lights off in favor of the blue, ornamental glass lamp hanging over their bed. To supplement the light, he’d placed candles along their dresser and on their nightstands. The shadows of the flames lapped at the walls of their room and added another layer of sumptuousness to the sandalwood and vanilla fragrance of the melting wax.Cas came up behind Dean, wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and pressed a kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw.Dean turned in his arms, eagerly beginning the tangle of lips and limbs as they undressed each other between kisses.Cas had already lowered the zipper on Dean’s jeans and started inching them down Dean’s legs when he finally spared a glance at the work of his hands. In place of boxers, Dean had on a pair of frilly, lace panties the same salmon color his tie hand been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little context for this particular AU: Dean Smith is a fabulous (though stressed) Director of Sales and Marketing, and his husband, Cas, makes use of his art minor to teach classes at the local community center. Castiel's major in Religious Studies is useless aside from poetic blasphemy in the bedroom. Some of their friends and acquaintances didn't think they would make a good match with Dean's stern preference for order and cleanliness and Cas's predilection for drug use and spontaneity, but it works for them.
> 
> Sexual content: anal sex (Dean bottoms), very brief rimming, sex toys, implied dom/sub dynamics, panty kink
> 
> Written for the Destiel Writers & Readers Facebook network’s Colors Challenge 
> 
> Prompt: Salmon

Dean Smith sank farther into himself on the short walk from his car to the apartment. He’s excellent at his job as Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover, but the stress and nerves he deals with on a daily basis leave him drained and feeling more like a shell of himself most days. Today, he felt particularly empty.

He opened the door to find the apartment dark and his spirits fell even more at the thought that he’d gotten home before his partner. He flipped on the lights and saw Cas sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his eyes closed and his legs arranged in the lotus position.

Cas’s eyes snapped open at the sudden brightness and a slow smile spread across his face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Cas said.

He raked his gaze down Dean’s body appreciatively, taking in his outfit--a white oxford with lavender pinstripes tucked into grey slacks and adorned with a salmon pink tie.

“You’re always beautiful, but that is a very savvy color combination you’re rocking today,” Cas said.  “How did your presentation go?”

“Great,” Dean said. “They loved the pitch, and Caleb killed the art to go with the redrafted copy. They’re going to start the new campaign as soon as they can send everything to the printers.”

“That’s wonderful, but it must have been tense in the office until go time, huh?” Cas asked as he uncurled himself to stand before walking over to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.  “I’m beat. I thought you weren’t home yet, and I was disappointed.”

“I got in about forty-five minutes ago. My last class is the advanced watercolor group. They all finished early so I came home, smoked a bowl, and went to my mental sanctuary for a bit,” Cas said. “Do you want me to load another pipe?”

“No, I think that would make my nerves worse right now,” Dean said.

“Okay,” Cas said.

Cas loosened Dean’s tie, slipped it over his head, and draped it over the arm of the couch. He flicked the top two buttons of Dean’s shirt open and settled his hands on Dean’s shoulders, massaging his thumbs into the muscles in tight circles.

“Whatever you need, love. Just tell me,” Cas added.

Dean groaned and let his head fall onto Cas’s shoulder. He hooked his fingers into Cas’s belt loops, letting Cas take some of his weight in the embrace.

“Need you to take care of me,” Dean said.

“I can build a scene for us, if you want,” Cas said. “Or we could make love or just cuddle and watch a movie.”

“You’re off on Saturday, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas said.

“Plan a scene for Saturday, something a little more in-depth,” Dean said. “Tonight, I just need you to make love to me.”

“Alright, I can work with that,” Cas said. “How about this? I’ll order a pizza from Joe’s--the one with the white sauce, tomatoes, chicken, and spinach--for dinner. We can have a glass of wine with it. Maybe that red Balthazar got us for our anniversary. And then you can have me for dessert.”

“Sounds good,” Dean said.

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable, and I’ll call in the pizza?” Cas suggested.

“Okay,” Dean said. “Thanks, babe.”

“Of course, love.”

…

Cas intercepted Dean as he picked up the wine glasses to wash them and set them in the sink himself.

“These can wait,” Cas said. “Everything in the bedroom is ready for you now.”

Cas followed Dean down the hallway.

Through the open door, Dean could see that Cas had left the main lights off in favor of the blue, ornamental glass lamp hanging over their bed. To supplement the light, he’d placed candles along their dresser and on their nightstands. The shadows of the flames lapped at the walls of their room and added another layer of sumptuousness to the sandalwood and vanilla fragrance of the melting wax.

Cas came up behind Dean, wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and pressed a kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw.

Dean turned in his arms, eagerly beginning the tangle of lips and limbs as they undressed each other between kisses.

Cas had already lowered the zipper on Dean’s jeans and started inching them down Dean’s legs when he finally spared a glance at the work of his hands. In place of boxers, Dean had on a pair of frilly, lace panties the same salmon color his tie hand been.

“Oh, hello,” Cas breathed.  “Did you just put these on, or did you wear them all day?”

“All day,” Dean said.

Cas squeezed Dean’s ass, making the lace rub against the soft skin of his cheeks before trailing his middle finger along the cleft between them. When he pressed over Dean’s hole, he found the round, warm glass of one of their larger plugs in the way.

“And this?”

“All day.”

“What an incredibly good boy you are,” Cas said.

He dropped to his knees in front of Dean.

“I aim to please,” Dean said.

“You do, beloved. You’re a gift, an idol, an icon,”Cas said, emphasizing his words with kisses, one below his belly button, one right above the waistband of his panties, and one atop the lace stretched over Dean’s cock. “I hope that my worship can bring you pleasure.”

Dean tugged on Cas’s hair, urging him to stand.

“I didn’t marry you for your poetry,” Dean said.

“You didn’t?” Cas asked, affecting a pout.

“I married you for your patience and your cock,” Dean said through a grin.

“Now the truth comes out,” Cas said.

He leaned in to kiss Dean, but their matching smiles made him miss the mark. They both laughed briefly, more air than sound, before trying again. This time, their lips met in a hot, slick dance.

“Fuck me?” Dean asked, his breath ghosting over Cas’s ear. “I need you.”

Cas let his teeth graze along Dean’s jaw as he worked the panties down Dean’s hips.

“Get on the bed,” Cas said. “Leave the plug in.”

Dean stepped out of the pool of his jeans and panties on the floor as Cas shed the rest of his clothes.

As soon as Dean was stretched out on the sheets, his limbs catching the low light alluringly, Cas climbed in after him with feline grace. He slid a knee between Dean’s legs and lowered himself until their bodies were pressed flush. They spent another few minutes making out as they thrust against one another languidly.

When Cas pulled away, his lips were spit slick and darkened. Dean wanted to pull him back down again but didn’t protest when he felt Cas’s mouth brushing against his pulse point.

Cas made his way down Dean’s body, trailing nibbles and licks from nipple to nipple and hipbone to hipbone. When he reached the thatch of hair above Dean’s cock, he stopped and raised himself up on his elbows.

“Open your legs,” Cas said.

Dean obeyed without question, throwing one knee over Cas’s head to splay himself wide for Cas’s hungry eyes.

Cas kissed one of Dean’s thighs and then the other as he rocked the plug out. After Cas set the plug aside, he planted one lingering kiss on Dean’s fluttering hole before moving up to cover Dean with his body once more. He dragged tip of his cock along Dean’s rim a few times before letting it slot into place as he pushed inside.

Dean moaned.

“That’s it. Let me me hear you,” Cas encouraged.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’s back and clenched his muscles tight around Cas’s cock.

“Move,” Dean said. “I’m ready.”

“I know,” Cas said.

That was all the warning he gave before easing out of Dean and driving his hips forward, finding a rhythm neither too rapid nor overly languorous. The steady pace kept Dean gasping and babbling strings of praise and curses.

When Dean’s hips started hitching upward in uncontrollable bursts of motion, Cas knew he was close.

“Oh, I’m gonna come,” Dean said. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t, love,” Cas said.  “I’ve got you. You feel so good. You feel fucking divine.”

A dozen more thrusts tipped Dean over the edge. He cried out Cas’s name as he pulsed strips of white over his stomach. Dean’s spasming walls brought Cas to orgasm, and he spilled inside Dean with a low groan.

Cas had the presence of mind to wipe them clean before curling up behind Dean to spoon him.

When their breathing had evened out, Cas whispered, “Do you want me to take care of the dishes?”

“Not yet,” Dean said. “I want you to hold me until I fall asleep.”

“Of course, love,” Cas said.

“Can we wake up early tomorrow for shower sex?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Cas said.

“You’re the best, babe,” Dean said, his voice slurring with his deepening drowsiness.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“Hmmm?” Dean answered.

“I love you,” Cas said.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean murmured.

The words were his last clear thoughts before sleep took him.


End file.
